Less Than Perfect Circumstances
by Celestra
Summary: ((Old work)) Kogan and Burke (two criminals involved with the Kamiyas from another story) kidnap Elanna (OC) to hold for ransom and Matt gets dragged along for the ride. But it's a perfect oppurtunity to confess longtime crushes, eh? Needs a re-write :P


Lights, Camera, Love and Action

By Celestra (Les)

Lights, Camera Love and Action

Yo! From the people who've read my fics, or anybody else who like to read romance, do you think that Matt and Elanna have a crush on each other? Well, they do, and this is the story. By the way, the new people I put in here, Davis (02) Cat and Kate, they're going to be the future Digidestined, and the 'bad guys' will be in other of my fics. Got it? Good. Now this is romance, with a bit of adventure and this is my first romance fic so have some heart when you flame, I know people are going to flame me. This takes place at school before everyone goes to the Digiworld. Oh, and I don't mean to make Elanna sound like a goddess of beauty but it's Matt's opinion in the fic. So read on and please review to tell me how crappy this! And you don't here a lot of stuff from the other Digidestined, that's why this sucks! And tell me if I should change the title; I thinks it's kinda stupid and I'm open to suggestions.

The last bell of the day at Odaiba Elementary, June 21st sounded through the school halls. All the kids walked out of the school and filed toward the buses, wanting to finish their homework because June 21st was the last day of homework and June 30th was the last day of school.

Ten kids were still walking, not as anxious as the others to get home. " We'll meet at Highton View Terrace tomorrow after school," announced Tai." Right," echoed the others." See you, then." Elanna said as the others got on various buses with impatient bus drivers waiting for them.

Was she imagining it, or did Matt smile at her before getting on his bus? She shook her head, and the hair in her face parted. She decided she didn't see well enough when her hair got into her face.

Elanna and Tai lived close enough to walk, but in the morning they were running late so they took their bikes. Tai had a red one; Elanna had a blue. 

As the two cycled out of sight, they didn't know that someone was watching them. Two people, to be exact. They sat in an old silver sedan, watching. One of them had black hair, a cruel face and evil brown eyes.The other had blond hair, probably dyed, green eyes and a rather large nose.

" So, when are we gonna kidnap the Kamiya kids? We really need some money, and a ransom for the two of them should cover it." The blond haired man said.

" Tomorrow, Burkes, when the kids aren't carrying bags full of homework," the black haired man replied.

" Kogan, why them? How about all eleven? One goes to a different school, you know. Why not all eleven?"

" Because the Kamiya kids are the most annoying, always asking questions. The girl even wants to be a detective and her brother is like a body guard."

" Fine."

" If we're going to have to kill, I call the girl." Kogan chortled evilly.

***

Elanna sat, doing her homework. _352x637=_"Matt." She sighed. She was thinking about _him_ again. He was so cute and handsome with his slightly slanted dark blue eyes that were always twinkling, and his spiked gold colored hair. Sure, she had blue eyes, but hers were completely different, his were more like night. Their hair was the same color, though, and that gave her comfort. Whenever he smiled, it was beautiful. From the first day she met him, they had become friends and she knew she liked him.

When he smiled, it made her heart ache; she dreamed and dreamed of him flashing his beautiful smile at her. But no, he probably liked Mimi, almost every boy who didn't know the real her, the sincere her, did, thinking that they liked her attitude, and that she was pretty. And she was popular. The most popular girl in school, and to her Matt was the cutest boy at school. He was loyal and nice and would help anybody.

She sighed again and looked down to her math paper. She was surprised to see that she had drawn little hearts and Matt's name all over her paper. She flushed hotly and erased it. She would never tell anyone about her crush, not even Tai. Well, maybe her two best friends and maybe Mimi and Sora. She sighed yet again and got back to work. He was perfect.

***

TK was staying at Matt's apartment for a little while because his mom was somewhere, and when TK was involved; Matt wouldn't ask questions, just accept it. They were playing a video game against each other, a game Matt was very good at.

As he made his character go forward, he stopped to say," I know the easiest way to win-Elanna."" What was that, Matt?" TK asked," I didn't hear you."" Nothing." A picture of Elanna swam into his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her since the day they met. He usually didn't say anything about it, but for some reason now he couldn't help it. She seemed so-so perfect. 

She had beautiful blue eyes (_Drat! Mine are a darker blue!_) And hair the same color as his own. She was perfect. Pretty and perfect. She was brave and loyal and would always stand up for her friends. She had a special, dazzling smile, one different and especially reserved for every one of her friends and loved ones.

But no, she probably liked Izzy, almost all the girls, big and small, young and old liked the cute, computer type of boy. That wasn't him. That was Izzy.

" Matt, did you let me win on purpose?" TK's voice jerked him out of his thoughts." You almost always win this game." TK added.

" Huh?" Matt looked at the screen and saw that TK had indeed won." Sorry I was thinking about- how to win." He was about to say 'Elanna'.

A honking of a car horn disturbed the two." Mums' here. Bye, Matt. See you tomorrow at Highton View Terrace." Matt had told him about the meeting with the others. 

Matt went up to his room and lay down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and through his skylight. He took his paddleball from his shelf and tried to beat his record of 124. But his mind kept wondering off to tomorrow when he would see Elanna again. 

He had barely passed 13 when he just let it drop to the floor; staring up to the skylight and soon falling asleep. His dad wasn't too happy when he came home to find that Matt had fallen asleep instead of preparing dinner.

***

When Elanna woke up the next day, she had an idea. She needed to tell someone about Matt, about her feelings for him. There were only two people she could tell. Cat and Kate.

Cat's real name, her Japanese name, was Catima. She was called Cat for short, as she also loved animals, particularly cats. She even had a black cat named Caza, and her brother was Davis. (I'm a Jun hater and I replaced Jun with Cat. And Cat doesn't go crazy over Yama and all the other defenseless boys.) When Tai and Davis were young (and still now) they played together, and Cat played with her. Cat was slim and athletic like a Cat. She was wild inside, but she could, in a way, control it.

She had light brown hair with a Kari haircut with light brown eyes, too. She wore a pink and yellow tank top with some white in it. A white band ran around the middle of her top with a small magenta peace sign in it, dividing the tank top into two halves. The top part was pink and the bottom part yellow. Her shorts were also pink with white socks. Her sneakers were magenta with white Velcro straps on them and dark pink peace signs on them. 

Kate, on the other hand, was nuts and she showed it. She wanted to be an explorer when she grew up, and for that she wild and adventurous and carried mini, fold up binoculars in her jeans' pocket. Her real Japanese name was Yokata, but when she was young, she called herself Kate. When people wanted to tease her, they called her by her real name.

She had long shoulder-length dark brown hair that was almost black, with matching eyes. She had a slight oriental look about her. She was also slim and athletic. She wore a light blue tank top with wide, bell-bottom jeans with two black peace signs on them. Her sneakers were barely visible, and they looked black and white.Cat and Kate were both 10 years old.

Elanna's plan was that at school, the three would excuse themselves and go to the bathroom to talk. Elanna sat up for about 15 minutes before her mom called her down to eat before she and Tai became late. One other thing she was worried about was whether her crush would affect their friendship. She didn't know it, but Matt wondered the same thing.

***

" Ms. Yolika, may I be excused to go to the washroom?"

Ms. Yolika, the grade four teacher, looked up from her paperwork and nodded. As Elanna walked out the door, she caught Kate and Cat's eyes and they echoed," Us too, Ms. Yolika?" Ms. Yolika grunted. They supposed that meant yes. They followed Elanna out the door; and Mimi and some other classmates gave them quizzical looks from under the work they'd been assigned.

The three walked into the bathroom and sat down on the radiator/heater." So, you like Matt?" Cat asked after Elanna explained her 'crush'." Yeah."

" Matt is cute but I really like Davis."

" Davis?"

" He's like Tai and Matt, and I like them both as friends. And he's also cute."

" I like Davis as a friend, and a tiny bit more."

" He likes you a bit, Elanna."

Elanna and Cat looked at Kate's expression." He likes you too, Kate." Cat added.

" I'm also afraid about how this may affect our friendship."

" That is a problem," Kate said." Here's some advice, though. Just tell him how you feel. Who knows? He'll probably understand. You've been friends for a while."

" What if he doesn't like me back?"

" What if he does? You'll never know until you talk to him."

" Fine."

Their conversation finished, the trio trudged back to class.

***

" Excuse me, Mr. Fujiyama, but Matt isn't doing his work."

Matt looked behind him and saw Victoria snickering. Victoria was his and every one of the future Digidestineds' worst enemy. With chocolate brown hair and eyes the same color, Victoria was intent on ruining Matt and the others' lives. Especially him, Tai, Elanna, TK and Davis.

Author's Note: Victoria is in fact a real person who is intent on ruining my friends' lives and me because her new crush likes me instead of her. If anybody who's name is Victoria, don't be offended unless you're the Victoria I'm talking about. The real Victoria (if she reviews this) will have to type the boy's name that she liked in grade 1, and only she will know that. Last name and first name! Okay! Back to the story!

And it wasn't true. He had been working ... but he stopped and started thinking about the very end of the day when he could really talk to Elanna. He decided that the way to get it off his chest was to tell her his feelings, straight out. And then Victoria told on him for not doing his work. Besides, he had already finished.

" Matt, I'm afraid you'll have to stay in for recess." " What? You can't do that! I'm already finished!" " Be that as it may, you know daydreaming isn't allowed. You'll write 50 lines of: I will not daydream. If you weren't finished, you'd be finishing your work, too." Matt groaned softly.

Victoria sneered." I will not daydream." She giggled at him. Tai dropped a paper to the floor and kicked it behind him to where Matt sitting. It read: try asking if you can get out when you're done the lines. Too bad Victoria saw you.

Matt grinned a wry smile at him, and Davis smiled encouragingly at him, passing a note as he did. It said: During recess I'll try to bug Victoria and her 'gang'. Matt wrote back: Thanks! Just don't get into trouble yourself! He passed it back. 

Sora passed him a note from beside him. " At least you're not doing something like shining his shoes!" Matt wrote back to her: Thank God!

Victoria would have told on him for passing notes, but at the moment her friend (*cough*realfriendwhoisabitch*cough*) Gwendolyn was passing her a note.

***

" I'm done, Mr. Fujiyama. Can I go out now?" " Sorry, Matt, but the bell will ring soon." Ah man." At least now was the last period, and the next time the bell rang, the kids would go to Highton View Terrace.

***

The bell rang, and the kids practically flew outside to get home, no homework weighing them down. TK had been dropped off at the school and was going to Highton View Terrace with the other kids. 

After a game of street hockey with Mimi as the awkward referee, the group went inside to get drinks. Well, not all of them, anyways. Elanna stayed outside, enjoying the sun, and Matt was at the other side of the building, thinking, not being seen.

As Elanna waited for the others to come back, she hear a car pull up, and it's door slam." Huh?" No one appeared. She decided it didn't matter.

"Now, Burkes!" "What of her brother?" We'll get him later. Just get the girl!"

Two men appeared, two men that Elanna recognized. Kogan and Burkes! When she and Tai were young, Kogan and Burkes had tried to rob their apartment, and the two kids landed them in jail. When the two kids had become older, Kogan and Burkes had kidnapped them, but again they went to jail thanks to the two.

" You!" " Yes, us! Now come along before your friends get back!" " No! Leave me alone!" " No way! A ransom for you will get us some money, plus you're an annoying little brat like your brother!"

" I said get away!" Burkes wrapped his arms around the struggling girl and picked her a little off the ground. 

Hearing sounds of struggling and yelling, Matt came running to the front of the building where he left Elanna, and he saw the two men apparently kidnapping Elanna.

" Aghh!" Elanna yelled in pain as Burkes twisted her arm. " Leave her!" Matt ran to them, his lips a tight line, his eyes hard and his fists clenched." Did you hear me? Let her go! Let. Her. Go! Pick on someone who is your own size, not girls to happen to be my friend!"

" So this is your friend?" Kogan sneered, motioning to Burkes, who drew her close to him, pinning her arms to her side so she couldn't escape. Elanna's face scrunched up in pain, but she didn't cry out, though Matt knew she wanted to." Oh!" She did cry out in extreme pain as Burkes twisted her arm again." Stop that!"

" Matt, help me-aghh!" Burkes twisted her arm again. Matt tried to wrench Burkes' hold over the girl but he was too strong." Matt, behind you-" Her voice was cut off because Burkes clamped his hand over her mouth and all that came out was muffled shouts. 

Matt whipped around, fast as lightning to see Kogan behind him, and before he could react, Kogan was holding him tightly in a bear hug. He struggled, and when he started to shout for help, Kogan clamped his hand hard over Matt's mouth, drawing some blood from his lips.

" Put them both in the car before this kid escapes and tells anybody. Their friends ought to be out soon!" Kogan shook Matt when he said it.

The two struggling kids were shoved into the silver sedan and with Kogan at the wheel; they sped off.

***

The two kids were shoved into a small grey room in a sleazy hotel while Kogan and Burkes went into a bar across the street to catch up with some gossip. The two kids knew the door was locked and barricaded. Since the two were alone, they had a chance to talk.

The first thing they said to each other was: Are you all right?

" I've been better," Matt said, touching his lip. The bleeding had stopped, but it was pretty sore.

" I'm okay, but those guys mean business. I'm a little afraid." 

" You'll be okay. I'll protect you." 

"Thanks."

" Matt, I have something to tell you."

" So do I."

" You can go first."

" You can."

" You can."

" You can."

" Fine. You are my friend."

" I know. We've been friends for a long time."

" You're my friend, but something more. Something special. To me, you are really special, and, well important to my life. What I'm trying to say is, that I like you. As in love."

" That's the exact thing I wanted to tell you! I like you. A lot. I would try to protect you at all costs, whether your brother was there for you or not."

Elanna was ecstatic. And Matt smiled at her, the smile she dreamed of. Leaning over, Matt did something else that Elanna had dreamed of. He kissed her. Not that kiss that people do just to get it over with; a light peck of the cheeks or lips. A warm, passionate kiss that meant true love.

Elanna's lips suddenly became warm as she gave into the kiss, not resisting it but accepting it. As they finally tore their lips away for air, Elanna gasped," Oh, Matt."

Matt straightened. He said with soft boldness," My name."

" What about your name?"

" Say it. Say my name."

" Matt."

The sound to Matt sounded like a diamond bell ringing, so perfect and sincere. He liked the way she said it." Matt, I'm worried, though."

" About what?"

" About how this will affect our friendship."

Matt thought, and came up with an answer." We are still friends, but now we're a little more. Don't be worried."

With that information from Matt, Elanna just lay down to sleep with a smile. They both knew that they didn't need words to describe the feeling of love the two were experiencing. She lay down with her head resting on Matt's shoulder.

Matt stayed up all night, watching the sleeping girl and making sure that if Kogan and Burkes came in, they would not harm the two.

***

" Matt, did you stay up the whole night?" To tell the truth, he did. But he answered," No. I got some sleep." He didn't want her to worry about him. 

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open and Kogan and Burkes ran in." The police are on to us! We're leaving!" Kogan grasped Elanna's arm and dragged her towards the door. His skin was cold and hard, like icy metal. Elanna cried out in pain. She quickly stuck her hand in her pocket and took out her pocketknife. She threw it to Matt, who caught it. Kogan grasped harder on the girl's arm." Ow! Let go!"

" No! We're leaving!"

" Did you hear her? She said to let go!" Kogan let go at Matt's sharp words and looked at him with surprise. He saw the sharp blade in his hands.

One fist clenched, the other holding the knife, he walked in front Elanna as if to protect her. Burkes also took a knife out of his pocket; he drew the girl close to him and put the blade in front of her neck. 

" Kid, back down and get in the car and your friend won't get hurt."

Matt saw the blade snaking in front of Elanna's neck, and he dropped the knife to the ground. As Kogan and Burkes marched them out of the building, Elanna retrieved her knife and stuck it in her pocket. On the way out, Matt mouthed to her," First stop?" Elanna knew what he had in mind mouthed," Yes."

***

The first stop that the sedan made, the two popped open their doors and ran out in the traffic in a flash; crossing the street and running into an abandoned warehouse. Enraged, the two men followed, leaving the car parked in front of it; making it look suspicious.

Matt and Elanna hid behind the door, and when the crooks rushed in, the two kids slammed the door, locking them in. The two crooks shouted and cursed; as a police car drove up.

" Are you two the missing kids that Kogan and Burkes kidnapped?" They nodded. 

" The crooks are where?" 

" In the warehouse."

" Thanks. Officer Yomeka will take you home."

***

As they drove along in the police car, Matt and Elanna gave one last kiss before Elanna fell asleep on the long drive home. Elanna fell asleep with her head resting in her companion's lap. When she fell asleep, she knew that someone thought she was special, important. And Matt knew he was special, too. He seemed to guard the sleeping girl, protecting her from harm as they drove home. Knowing that they shared a special relationship with each other.

THE END (for now)


End file.
